


i have never loved a darker blue than the darkness i have known in you

by frostbitten



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, M/M, they kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 05:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19100656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostbitten/pseuds/frostbitten
Summary: "I said left foot yellow, Xem," Xigbar groans, but it's too late; Xemnas has already began to fall, and the wily bastard manages to land on his chest. Xigbar blinks up at him, trying and failing to suppress a smirk.





	i have never loved a darker blue than the darkness i have known in you

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my friend Gale (@twilightsthorn) on Twitter! I like XigXem, but I've never written them before. Also, although it's untagged, this is an AU in which Xemnas is brought back via a replica somehow.

"I said left foot _yellow,_ Xem," Xigbar groans, but it's too late; Xemnas has already began to fall, and the wily bastard manages to land on his chest. Xigbar blinks up at him, trying and failing to suppress a smirk.

"Unexpected, but not unwelcome," he says, and well, it's mild enough to pass off as something he'd say to almost anyone, but it's probably also enough to clue Xemnas in on his less-than-platonic feelings.

"Truly?" The rich baritone of Xemnas' voice contrasts with the cat-like way he tilts his head, assessing his words, and Xigbar takes a mental picture.

"I wouldn't kick you out of bed, is all I'm sayin'." Xemnas makes a quiet noise, indecipherable; his countenance is carefully neutral.

"See that you don't," he says finally, and Xigbar opens his mouth to tease him further but is promptly stopped by the press of Xemnas' lips against his; he's only stunned for the span of a heartbeat (and oh, they have those again, isn't that _strange)_ before he's kissing back. Xigbar graciously allows him to take the lead—this isn't their first kiss, not by a long shot, but Xemnas hadn't made any indication after a replica had been procured for him that he'd wanted to pick up where they'd left off, so Xigbar's trying to be a gentleman.

Well, not _that_ much of one; Xigbar tangles his fingers in Xemnas' thick hair and lets himself get lost in the moment. Destiny can wait a little longer.


End file.
